shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Danika Wrath
Danika Wrath is the 18 year old leader of the mercenary group, Steel Winter. She is the disowned twin of Diablo D. Dax and the younger sister of Diablo D. Maximus. She is the only known user of Bonebreaker Fighting Style. She ate the Micro Micro no Mi. Appearance Danika has long jet black hair with a navy blazer. She has bright purple eyes and ovular face. She has a short black skirt with boots. She constantly carries a 7 foot long katana or her red blade. Personality & Relationships Danika is confident in herself and in her abilities (Danika's confidence comes from her own skill and power. Her great power is proven by her unbeaten record and her more or less clean record in the mercenary business. She enjoys toying with her opponents, often smiling smugly when facing an opponent that she knows is weaker than her. Her willingness to kill shows her cold-hearted nature and she will not think twice about sentencing another person to death. Danika believes in being calm at all times( Unless her nakama or posssessions are harmed or destroyed in which case they feel her Wrath!!!)without showing emotion. When she feels she is too excited or angry then she will meditate to calm herself down. Danika also likes being mysterious and confusing and refuses to show weakness at any time and at the same time revealing none of her strengths. She makes herself mysterious with sudden moments of kindness to her enemies in which she blows kisses or helps them run away or brings flowers to the grave of fallen enemy. If Danika is extremely angry or annoyed with her victim, she will rarely kill them outright. She often fries them slowly with her devil fruit power to make them suffer the maximum amount until they slowly die. Although she has several bad traits one of her sole good ones is her humility. She remains humble despite having done outrageous acts like defeating Shichibukai-level pirates and assassinating nobles of islands rebelling against the WG. She also has a strong sense of personal pride and believes in being honourable in a fight. She is good friends with Shanks who trained her for 4 years of her life and made her offically a master swordswoman. Danika was actually one of Shanks' crewmates. She hates Luffy for making him lose an arm. Danika is very loyal to her teammates and other friends, and can lose her temper quickly if they are harmed in anyway. Danika is willing to do drastic things to avenge and defend those dear to her or that she deems her own. Meaning that only she can kill or harm a person and anyone that tries to do so will be killed. Additionally, Danika believes that all people should be loyal to their friends, and if she sees anyone betraying their own comrades, she would stand up for the victims and/or take them into her team. (even if they are enemies). Danika is quite loyal to her employers and never betrays her employer including the marines. She has a awkward relationship with her brothers and parents. Since her father abandoned her in favour of Dax she hates them both for ruining her childhood. However Danika loves her mother and was heartbroken when she found out that the marines had killed her. Even going as far as to declare war on the marines for revenge. She has become friends with Dax and gave the Dax Raiders a free den den mushi for her assistance at any time. Waylan Himhurr-- Demia Lakeside Topaz D. Jade Crash Thornbush Abilities and Powers Danika is extremely strong and in combat generally relies on her devil fruit, sword skills and fight. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki -- Danika does not use this Haki, deeming it 'Pathetic and unhonourable' as it allows you to see your opponents moves before they happen instead of letting you use your own natural reflexes and true swordsmaship. Busoshoku Haki -- Danika uses this Haki expertly and empowers her Sword with it to make it possible for her to hit logias. Danika normally uses it on her sword to make it less likely to break and seriously amplify her destructove power, making her capable of slashing entire fortresses into small pieces and making cuts as precise as a hair's breadth from disaster. Danika has all but mastered this Haki and can be considered an expert in this Haki. Haoshoku Haki -- Danika's Haoshoku Haki can be described as extraordinarily powerful because she was taught by Shanks. She has the ability to knock out entire nations and her haki is so powerful it has been known to cause slight memory loss to people afflicted by it. Her haki is even capable of sending people flying and has been described a black wind. Danika never uses this haki because it is so powerful she may lose control when using it and become the embodiment of the conquering king. Before practising using it by herself and getting to know her limits but just after training with Shanks she refused to use it for fear that she may hurt an ally. It also occurs whenever she is in a dangerous situation her body seems to release this haki (although it could be that her subconcious can use this haki but with her mental approval but unknown to her) whenever she is at risk of death. For example: Once Danika was cornered by the entire army of a nation ,she was being paid to otherthrow, with no chance of escape as 1000's of marksmen and cannoneers were aiming at her. She had been fighting for 48 hours straight and she had completely decimated the army but to no avail, as more and more soldiers just kept coming. Danika was finally feeling the fatigue (Only fatigue though. she was injured!!) meaning that her counters and parries were getting more sluggish and more attacks were getting past her defense. Finally she collapsed, after taking down 150,000 enemies with 1000's more still approaching her. As the king of the nation approached her on a chariot and attempeted to run her over, Haki suddenly burst out making the horses rear up in terror and causing the King to fly off and crack his skull on a wall. the haki knocked out the remaining army and gave her enough time for the world government and the rest of Steel Winter to come and help her. Swordsmanship She is considered to be one of the strongest swordswomen in the world. After the five years of intense training with Shanks, who is a Yonko, Danika has grown much more powerful than before. It should be noted that Shanks was a capable opponent of Dracule Mihawk. It is shown during her first appearance that she can cut through extremely large objects with incredible ease, speed, and precision with only one swing of her sword. Danika was even able to cut a Pacifista in half with just one slash from her swords. Danika has the "Power of Destruction" (破壊力''Hakairyoku''?), a product of her superhuman strength. Because of this immense power she can cut things at a distance with the air from her swing (much like Zoro's 36 Pound Cannon), cut an entire building in half, and destroy an enemy's sword after just a few clashes.She uses a 6 foot long O Wazamono grade sword called the Vaton Trayhia. Fighting Style Danika has created and mastered a martial art referred to as the Bonebreaker Fighting style. It is heavily based on the art of chi blocking but more deadly. Using this art she can shatter bones and most solids. She can use this to effortlessly defeat her enemies. Devil Fruit Danika ate a paramecia Devil Fruit called the Micro Micro no Mi. She can emit microwaves and melt, cook, burn and boil anything. Using Microwaves can also create plasma from flames and guide the plasma into objects making for dangerous and deadly weapons. Assassination Danika is a master assassin proved by the fact she has killed nobles. She is extremely stealthy and swift. Danika can stalk subjects for hours on end and is a perfect assassin. Thievery Danika is a master thief, she can easily pickpocket anyone who comes near here without getting detected. She can break into museums and banks and get away without being detected. Endurance She has incredible endurance and is capable of withstanding incredible pain. This tolerance comes from years of scuffles and fights. Now she can take a stab-wound and run afterwards Agility She has been described as cat-like because of her agility. She can move incredibly fast when it is needed and has super fast reflexes. Danika is also know for her freerunning-style movements and she has adapted this into her fighting style. Strength From her hardcore training with Shanks and living rough for most of her life, Danika has developed above average strength. Not quite super-human strength but she is easily capable of lifting trees and punching through wall when angered. Danika's greatest feat of strength was when she kicked a pirate ship's mast causing it to topple over. History Early Childhood- Ages 1 - 5 Danika was born in Speartide Kingdom alongside her twin brother Dax, her mother, Diablo D. Valencia, left immediately after giving birth to help in a pirate vs marine war taking place in the grand line. She was left with her father and brothers. Danika was rejected by her father for being a female since Speartide Kingdom was known for its great male warriors and females were seen as inferior. This was quite upsetting for the first two years of her life as she was ignored by her father. Although her brother Dax seemed to pity her and they played together in secret. She was mosly shunned by her 5 year old brother Maximus. After being rejected by her father and sent away from home, she was taken into her mother's pirate crew and sailed with her mother all over the world on her mother's many adventures. During this time she grew to have a unbreakable relationship with her mother and a love of travelling on adventures. Childhood: Ages 6 - 10 She celebrated her 6th and 7th birthdays with the crew and became friends with the shipwright and navigator as well as her mother. She learnt very basic facts about navigation and shipwrightry. Danika stayed with her pirate mother and enjoyed travelling the world. One day, the ship was attacked by bounty hunters while her mother, who was the captain of the ship, was on land buying supplies. The crew fought bravely but were overwhelmed by the bounty hunters. Valencia arrived as the bounty hunters fled the ship only having enough time to grab her daughter. They got away from the ship and used her as a servant for the following months. She became 8 whilst in One day, the bounty hunter's leader was defeated by a pirate and Danika took that chance to escape and try to find help. She was going to go to the marines but realised that if she mentioned her pirate mother she would be used at ransom. Until the age of 10, she lived on the streets as a pickpocket and became an expert with a long dagger which she used to rob people. Early Youth: Ages 11 - 15 One day, as she strolled down a street looking for someone to rob. She met a group of people not scared of her and unfazed by her reputation as a robber. (Then again, it is hard to respect a 11 year old). Danika pulled out her dagger and tried to rob their leader who had untidy red hair and a missing red arm. He defeated her easily using just haoshoku haki to knock her out. When she came to, she realised that she was on the ship of the Red Hair Pirates and she had tried to attack Shanks . Danika was immediately worried that she was going to be a servant again. Shanks didn't seem to care that she had tried to attack him and he said he felt pity for her and wanted her to join his crew. Danika tried not to show it but she was pleased. For the following years Danika became a loyal member of the Red Haired Pirates and became very good friends with all of the crew. Whilst in the crew she learnt about the yonko and the grand line. She became amazed by all of Shanks' stories and gradually learnt all about being a pirate. Also, she asked shanks to train her as a swordswomen. He accepted and began to train her as a swordsman, teaching her the best techniques and stances. At 14, Danika ate a stolen df captured from a merchant ship much to the dismay of Shanks who had a deja vu moment as he remembered that something like this had happened with Luffy. Danika absorbed all this teaching, over the next 5 years, easily and secretly hated Monkey D. Luffy for making Shanks lose his arm. Youth: 16 - 18 (Current) At 16, Danika finally left the Red Hair Pirates . Wild eyed and mischevious she began causing trouble for the marines. Over time she assembled a rag-tag group of mischief makers that she called the Steel Winter . Their actions became more and more troubling for the marines and eventually the marines grew so annoyed that they paid them to stop. When they did, the marines had a sudden realisation. They could use Steel Winter as a mercernary group against pirates. They began hiring the Steel Winter for missions and special services leading the Steel Winter to become a secret service-like group that they used whenever they an admiral was unavailable. Category:Matarrok Category:Steel Winter Member Category:Pirate Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Assassin Category:Female Category:Human Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Captain Category:Red Haired Pirates Ally Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User